R I T U A L
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Drarry // Era un ritual, decía. Un ritual en la más absoluta soledad pero aún así un comportamiento placentero, unos movimientos deliciosos que llenaban su alma aplacando así la soledad de su vida.


Título: R I T U A L

**Título: **R I T U A L

**Autora: **LadyVoldie

**Beta:** Sirem, y SilverHell con anotaciones de fumadora ;)

**Summary:** Era un ritual, decía. Un ritual en la más absoluta soledad pero aún así un comportamiento placentero, unos movimientos deliciosos que llenaban su alma aplacando así la soledad de su vida.

**Desclaimer:** Ambos personajes son de Jotaká.

**Clasificación:** General, erótico

**Advertencias:** Parafilia sexual

**Rating:** R

**R I T U A L**

Tomaba su vaso de ginebra y le daba un sorbo. Entrecruzaba las piernas con elegancia y se acomodaba en la acolchada silla de ese pub, solo en esa mesa redonda. A veces miraba por la ventana con aire ausente, otras, ojeaba a los demás clientes del bar nocturno.

Harry lo había visto ayer. Era la primera vez que iba a ese pub muggle que un compañero de trabajo le había aconsejado ese mismo día. Había llegado, se había sentado en la barra y había pedido algo suave, debía volver a casa con Ginny y el pequeño James.

Estaba distraído mirando el lugar cuando lo vio. Sentado en una esquina, entre la gente, estaba Draco Malfoy con un vaso en la mano y un cigarro en la otra. Fumaba distraídamente, sin prestar atención a todo aquello que lo rodeaba, como inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, ayudado por ese ambiente tranquilo y acogedor del lugar.

Harry lo observó detenidamente, su pose, sus gestos, su mirada vacía. Allí estuvo dos horas buscando algo, hasta que Malfoy se levantó y se fue, sin siquiera haber reparado en la presencia de Harry Potter a pocos metros de él.

La noche siguiente Harry volvió. Y Draco estaba allí de nuevo. Y de nuevo lo observó hacer casi los mismos movimientos.

_Parecía un ritual_. Pensó Harry.

Un ritual lento pero sin perder el ritmo que da la experiencia.

Se sentaba con gracia, se apartaba un mechón que le caía hermosamente en la frente, sin conseguir apartarlo pero dejando la firma de la gracia aristócrata. Entrecruzaba las piernas apoyándose en el respaldo con calma y no decía nada. Su vaso de licor sobre la mesa baja que tenía delante.

Se acercaba el cenicero pulcramente limpio y sacaba de su chaqueta una cajetilla de tabaco –Harry no podía llegar a ver la marca– y, con dedos ágiles, sacaba un cigarrillo del interior, volviéndose a guardar los restantes bajo la ropa.

No lo encendía al momento, sino que lo mantenía ligeramente entre sus dedos unos minutos largos, como esperando el momento perfecto para encenderlo, dándole unos golpecillos sobre la mesa desinteresadamente, entonces se giraba y, con exquisitos modales y una sonrisa en la boca, sin llegar a ser excesiva, pedía a alguien cercano un encendedor. Nadie se lo negaba, y Harry veía lentamente cómo se llevaba el filtro a los labios y encendía el extremo, ayudándose de las manos para dirigir bien la llama y que esta no se apagara.

Absorbía apenas un poco pero, a la vez, suficiente y dejaba ir el humo inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. El cigarro ya estaba consumiéndose.

Harry tragó saliva. Decidió dar un sorbo a su bebida y seguir siendo espectador anónimo del slytherin.

Mantenía el cigarro entre sus dedos, sin dejarlo en ningún momento apoyado en el cenicero. Lo movía un poco, le daba un ligero toque para retirar la ceniza, movía los dedos sin dejarlo caer en ningún momento, y se lo volvía a llevar a los labios con parsimonia.

Todo ello con una gracia genuina, unos movimientos lentos y certeros resultado de la práctica diaria y del placer del acto. Se notaba que le gustaba fumar.

Y a Harry le gustaba verlo fumar. Lo acababa de descubrir.

Al terminarlo, lo apagaba y daba un suspiro, el vaso todavía sin terminar.

Y así pasó el tiempo, cigarro tras cigarro, y haciendo que Harry se olvidara de su propia bebida.

Pasada la hora y media algo cambió.

Era el último en la cajetilla, Harry pudo adivinarlo al verlo fruncir el ceño como disgustado, pero sin darle más importancia de la necesaria. Era el último esa noche, después se iría. Estaba seguro.

Esta vez jugó con él antes de encenderlo, lo tocó con los dedos, su extensión y su superficie fina, como queriéndolo alargar.

Y Harry quiso saber cómo se sentirían esos dedos en su piel.

Draco se mordió los labios ligeramente, mirando el último de sus amadas posesiones de esa noche. De nuevo, pidió fuego y, de nuevo, se lo concedieron.

Guiñó el ojo en agradecimiento, y Harry se estremeció.

De nuevo, esa aspiración que encendió el cilindro mezclada con aire puro, y esa exhalación lenta que sacó el humo de sus pulmones.

Harry se removió en su asiento en la barra al ver empezado otra vez todo ese ritual, como si fuera un acto sagrado, llevado a cabo en la más absoluta soledad pero consiguiendo con ello un calor en el alma, un agradecimiento.

Los labios hacían un sensual movimiento antes de liberar el humo, sonreía. Tenía los ojos cerrados y todos los sentidos estaban en ese cigarro y su camino hacia los labios. Los sentidos de Harry, también.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio. Y Harry se sobresaltó en su asiento al verse descubierto en su espionaje. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos como leyéndole la mente y Harry tragó nervioso, llevándose la bebida ya caliente a la boca sin dejar ir esa mirada.

De nuevo dio una calada, más larga esta vez, y el cuerpo entero de Harry se estremeció al notar esos ojos clavados como dagas en los suyos. Soltó un jadeo, como imposibilitado de respirar.

Draco sonrió malicioso y volvió a recostarse en su asiento, como invitando a Harry a seguir mirando. Y él no apartó la mirada. Otra vez ese movimiento de labios, esta vez más sensual y Harry se removió de nuevo.

El humo salió de esos mismos labios acompañados de un movimiento de cejas como si se hubiera tratado de un jadeo de placer. Aunque no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad.

En esos momentos. Harry quiso ser tabaco, ser cigarro, ser cilindro en los labios de Draco Malfoy. Como quién desea ser fruta degustada lánguidamente, acompañada de un ruidito de húmeda succión y un gemido en el fondo de la garganta, y deslizarse boca a dentro, para hundirse en la oscura cavidad.

Harry quiso ser cigarro y ser absorbido por esos mismos labios, viajar por su interior y salir con un suspiro erótico.

Los sentidos de Harry se estaban nublando, sólo veía y sentía eso. Y su cuerpo siguió encendiéndose al ritmo que se consumía el cigarrillo de Malfoy.

Y la maldita serpiente seguía mirándolo, tan fijamente como Harry lo había mirado durante horas. Y Harry estaba seguro de que sabía lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y sabía que disfrutaba haciéndolo sentir así. Sabía que esos labios se dirigían a él, que esa mirada decía _mírame y siente_. Y Harry no podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba perdido en él. Todo lo demás desapareció, salvo ese calor en su interior y su corazón latiendo más deprisa.

Presionó los muslos, sintiendo su excitación pulsante. Se mordió los labios. intentando no jadear ante lo que veía y sentía, se removió más sobre el taburete si eso era posible sin parecer desesperado.

Y Malfoy seguía sonriendo, cambió de posición las piernas, soltándolas entreabiertas, en una pose casual y acomodada manteniendo toda la gracia y magnificencia que su alto estatus social daba. Harry deseó ir y tambalearlo para hacerle perder esa compostura, quería ir y atrapar esos labios que jamás había notado y fundirse en ellos, quería tomarlo de la ropa y tirarlo contra una esquina y apretarse a él, para notar sobre su piel las yemas delicadas y las bocanadas de aire sobre sus labios.

Quiso olvidarlo todo, incluso que era Draco Malfoy y estaban en un pub muggle, rodeados de muggles que no se daban cuenta de nada y seguían atentos a sus copas y vasos. Tan excitado estaba que rogaría allí mismo que _oh-por-merlín-déjame-tomarte._

Entonces Draco terminó el último de los sagrados filtros. Se lamió los labios antes de llevárselo a la boca y terminarlo todo de un tirón, lento y profundo. _Hasta el fondo_.

Y Harry se vino. En sus pantalones. Sin soltar más que un suspiro de alivio con los ojos brillantes y los irises dilatados por el placer.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír.

Y sin apartarle la mirada, estampó el filtro duramente contra el cenicero como quién aplasta un insecto asqueroso y odiado para deshacerse de toda presencia y vida en él.

Harry cayó duramente a la realidad y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, estrujado y acribillado hasta la muerte como esa colilla muerta entre cenizas.

Apenas pudo ver como Malfoy terminaba su bebida con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro y se marchaba tan dignamente como había llegado.

**FIN**

Notas finales:

**Capnolagnia** o **capnogalia** Excitación sexual producida por ver la manera en que la otra persona fuma.


End file.
